An Unexpected Challenger
by Keiji N
Summary: Much to his chagrin, Kouya gets a challenge from a girl... And you'll be surprised when you find out who it is!
1. My Challenger is A GIRL?

"AN UNEXPECTED CHALLENGER"  
  
DAI ISSHOO: CHARENJI SURU GA... JOOSEE!?!  
  
It has been two years since Kouya Marino bagged the World Crush Gear Cup… Since that time, applications have been pouring in by the droves for membership in the Tobita club, and Kouya is constantly getting challenges from rivals, both old and new. He was even able to have a knockdown drag-out rematch with Taka Shibuya of the now-defunct Yon-Roku Yon Shichi Team despite the latter's declaration back in the Illusion Cup that he and his team will never play Crush Gear ever again...  
  
Kouya met every challenge successfully, and always showed his own brand of gracefulness... like the braggart that he is. Old habits really die hard.  
  
Now, Kouya is in his second year of Junior high, and is not easily adjusting to his new life in school. It was a miracle that he even made it this far, due to the fact that his academic standing is… well, in a not-so-high point to say the least, especially in Mathematics and Literature. Other than that, he hasn't changed one bit. He still goes to the clubhouse to practice after school, while his "Junior Trainees" watch him strut his stuff in the arena.  
  
One typical day after school, Kouya was en route to the clubhouse; a wrenched look was evident on his face. He was still reeling from finding out that he failed miserably in a Literature exam again during midterms, and he wanted to blow off some steam by practicing a new release that he has been working on for the Garuda Phoenix. As a champion, all his moves are now the subject of close scrutiny; the Sword Breaker release was indeed infallible, but he eventually had to develop a new move that was not consistently predictable for his future opponents. If he ever lost, that would be a serious indication that he's losing his touch.  
  
Upon entering the clubhouse, he finds it empty... the lights were off, and no one is in the office. Lilika already went off to college in Waseda, so she's not able to oversee the club activities as much as she used to. Kaoru usually filled in for her.  
  
"Hmm..." Kouya thought to himself. "It's the first time that there's nobody here today... where is everyone?"  
  
He looked around. The clubhouse was still the same as it was before. The arena still showed the battle scars of Gear Fights met during bygone days: The wheel tracks on the floor, the scratched surface of the Plexiglas barricades, and the beat-up digital timer which faithfully and constantly counted down each moment of a brief three-minute match up to the last precious second.  
  
Finally, Kouya's gaze fell on the desk in the right hand corner of the clubhouse. There was a piece of paper lying adjacent the table lamp.  
  
"What's this...?" Kouya thought as he picked it up. "...another challenge...?"  
  
Sure enough, it was. Only this wasn't like any other challenge letter Kouya has ever received. Whereas most of the notices come in a simple piece and sometimes even just a scrap of paper, this one was written on fancy, expensive-looking stationery with a nifty Unicorn motif. Not only that, the handwriting was done with traditional green ink. Overall, the challenge letter was neat and very attractive as opposed to the oftentimes illegible and dirty scripts made by former challengers. The note read:  
  
Dear Kouya,  
  
How are you now? I haven't seen you in a long time. I want to challenge you to a Gear Fight for old time's sake. I will come to the Tobita Clubhouse tomorrow at 4 o' clock sharp. I'll be waiting... don't be late!!  
  
F.  
  
P.S. My brother sends you regards, as well as his heartiest congratulations... better late than never!!  
  
A chill runs down Kouya's spine... This was the first time that a challenge letter freaked him out this much. He didn't know what to make of it… Usually, any challenge will psych him up and get him "all geared up" (pun intended), but this letter seemed all too familiar, and this was not the "rival type" familiar…   
  
Kouya's memory, not being too reliable and everything, failed him as usual. He tried and tried to remember who would be the sort to challenge him in that sort of manner...   
  
"Could it be Wang Hu...? Nah… Wang Hu wouldn't write on this kind of paper, and he doesn't have a brother… His only sibling is Lan Fang, and she's a girl..."   
  
Kouya's train of thought continues on. "Perhaps she sent it...? Nope. It should be L.F. and not just F. Wang Hu already knows that I've won, so why congratulate me just now...? I just don't get it..."  
  
Lots of other possible rivals cycle through his mind, but not a single one jived with the letter and what he remembered about each of them. Finally, Kouya scratches his head in frustration. He just stared at the letter, and forgot about his earlier problem.  
  
Just then, Kaoru comes in.  
  
"Hey, Kouya! You're the only one here… no adoring fans today, eh?"  
  
"Be quiet!" Kouya snapped back. "I'm thinking..."  
  
"Of what, Mr. World Cup Champion?" Kaoru replies, grinning sardonically. "...That hasn't really been your forte for so long... more so since you failed the Lit test..."  
  
Kouya was shocked. "You knew?"  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Everyone knows, Kouya… you're famous now, so you can't keep everything from the public eye…"   
  
She finally notices the letter that Kouya was holding.  
  
"Ooh, more fan mail? Can I see?" Kaoru inquires, reaching for it.  
  
"DON'T!" Kouya cries, trying to get the hand with the letter out of Kaoru's reach. "It's a challenge notice. I'm trying to find out who sent me this, and so far... I have no idea."  
  
Kaoru deftly snatches the note away from Kouya and reads it… She then looks at Kouya, her sardonic grin growing further from ear to ear...  
  
"Guess what, Kouya? I just figured something interesting…you've just been challenged by… A GIRL!!"  
  
"WHAAAAT!?!" Kouya exclaims in sheer disbelief. "You're joking, right? I thought that the only girl I would ever have a Gear Fight with was Momo Yamanchi. I don't want to fight a girl ever again."  
  
"Humph..." Kaoru pokes at Kouya's ribs with her elbow. "Still afraid to fight girls, Mr. Champion?  
  
"Kaoru, we've been through this before… I just don't want to… It's embarrassing."  
  
"Fine! If you're going to be so bull-headed about it, then I'll just throw this away."  
  
"Hey, hey!! Give that back!! You're not even sure that a girl sent that. I bet you're just trying to make me angry..."  
  
"Hah! Clueless as ever, aren't you Kouya? Take a good look at this..." Kaoru vociferates, pointing out the parts of the letter. "This stationery is from a limited edition set. Precious few of these are out there, and it's a hot item among pre-teen girls like me... It's just a shame that it's awfully expensive. What's more, it's written in green calligraphy ink, which is also very pricey, and not only that, it connotes a well-kept secret: People who receive these notes actually fall in love with the sender if the message is conveyed with green ink!!!"  
  
Kouya can't help but be impressed. "Wow… How do you know so much...?"  
  
"Maybe if you spent a lot less time with Crush Gear and spent more time getting to know things in the real world, you'd… Oh, to heck with it! You're hopeless..."  
  
Kaoru drops the note and stomps out of the clubhouse.  
  
"Why is she angry...?"   
  
Kouya picked up the note. He suddenly lost the urge to practice, and just went on home.  
  
Kouya couldn't sleep a wink that same night. All the while, he was still thinking, "Who sent me this?" The only way he would know is when he meets the sender tomorrow.   
  
Kouya harkens back to the last sentence of the note...  
  
"I'll be waiting... don't be late!!"  
  
~CHAPTER 1 END~ 


	2. It's been a long time

DAI NISSHOO: HIZASHIBURI DA NE… OGENKI KA?  
  
Bugged, droopy eyes...  
  
That's what Kouya got for not being able to sleep all night. He just lay there, eyes open, with a puzzled expression on his face...   
  
At the breakfast table the following day, his eyes were all puffy, and was yawning so much, you'd think that he absolutely needed to gulp all the air in the room to keep from suffocating. His mom took special notice of this, since it was rare that Kouya would stay up all night for no apparent reason. As with most parents, she was concerned about her son's health and well being, but Mrs. Marino being who she is, couldn't resist putting a dash of subtle humor on some out-of-context parental advice...  
  
"Son…" Mrs. Marino jokingly muses, chuckling. "...I know that Junior High is tough, but you shouldn't have to pull all-nighters just yet... That's what College is for."  
  
"That's not it mom..." was Kouya's rather muffled and ineffectual reply. He didn't get the joke at all... he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Well, whatever it is," She continues, with a more serious tone in her voice this time. "...don't tax yourself too much, or you'll be sorry… the body has a way of paying back abuse, you know?"  
  
"Yes... I know..."  
  
Kouya stood up from the table. He wasn't able to eat any breakfast at all. He just picked up a sweet pear from the fruit dish on the table and walked or rather, stumbled towards the door. Again his mother blocked the path.  
  
"Young man, you're not leaving this house until you eat something more substantial..."  
  
Already used to this situation, Kouya reluctantly returns to the table, grabs a handful of the vinegar-laced rice balls and downed them all in one sitting. There were several grains stuck in his face, much like before.  
  
"I'm leaving now..." mutters a still-sleepy Kouya.  
  
"Later, son... remember what I told you about self-abuse… you'll get sick if you keep that up..."  
  
The door slowly shutting was the only response that met her little reminder. Mrs. Marino sighs from frustration.   
  
Outside, while slowly munching on the sweet pear, Kouya took out the challenge note from his pocket and reread it several times. He was dozing on and off while reading that he failed to notice that he wasn't going forward anymore, and that the letter was already lodged in his face… but still he unconsciously took steps in a futile effort to keep moving. A gargantuan individual blocked his path, in the person of Jirou Horiza.  
  
"Kouya? Is that you? Why are you pushing me?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?"   
  
Kouya looked up when he heard a voice, but his eyes were closed. His facial expression was eerily blank, akin to that of a zombie. Jirou then proceeds to give his little friend a rather rude awakening… by shouting close to his ear.  
  
"EARTH TO MARINO!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Huh...? Wah...?" Reality slowly dawns to the still-drowsy boy. He can barely make out who shouted at him since he was still teary-eyed from all that yawning. He begrudgingly rubs his eyes and looks again...  
  
"Oh… it's just you, Jirou..."  
  
"JUST ME? That's a rather... um... NICE way to greet me a good morning, Kouya..." Jirou retorts sarcastically with a grin, whilst cracking his knuckles.  
  
The popping sounds instantly jumpstarted Kouya as if by reflex, and he sheepishly smiles and slightly raises his hands in a defensive gesture. Jirou's tried-and-tested "Bully-Style Intimidation Approach" worked it's magic on him yet again, as usual.  
  
"There... you back with us now?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kouya replies, yawning. "I just wasn't able to sleep last night..."  
  
Jirou kept on poking fun at him as they walked on to school.  
  
"Well, how could you, especially since you're the only weirdo who got the lowest mark in the Literature exam?"  
  
"Oh, for goodness sakes..." Kouya exclaims, slapping his forehead in exasperation. "...Won't you people let it go!?"  
  
"Heh... It's the price of fame, Kouya..." Jirou wisecracks. "Why don't you take after what I do? I have pretty decent grades in all of my subjects, and I still go to baseball club, and then Crush Gear practice... my Raging Bullet is in good condition these days, much like myself. I'm able to balance all of my activities as best I can."  
  
"Ah, save it..." Kouya wearily replies.  
  
"Anyway, why didn't you sleep? Make-up Exams aren't for another week or so. I didn't figure you for the studious type... hahaha..."  
  
Kouya bit his lip. That was a rather low verbal blow, but he held his ground and did not react. He can still remember the instances that Jirou gave him a whopper of a punch two years back. It was no picnic, and now that Jirou was bigger then ever before, well... you get the idea...  
  
"It wasn't about studying..." Kouya clarifies, handing the note to Jirou. "I got this weird challenge letter yesterday in the clubhouse, and it's gotten me beat. I have absolutely no idea who sent it to me."  
  
"Let me see..." Jirou reads on, and examines the letter left and right. He hands it back to Kouya and suddenly bursts out laughing.  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?!" Kouya angrily grills, veins popping on his forehead one after the other.  
  
In between chuckles, Jirou responds: "It's a girl, Kouya. You've just been challenged by a girl… that's the funny part."  
  
"Gah... Kaoru pointed that out to me that already... tell me something I don't know."  
  
Try as he might to figure out who it was, Jirou also comes up blank.  
  
"Who it is? Heh, you got me... But the fact that it's a girl really had me going back there. Remember the time you had to fight Momo What's-Her-Face in the Illusion Cup?"  
  
"Yeah, but I only did it to get Kaoru back from them. Given the choice, I wouldn't want to do it again... it still feels awkward to fight with girls."  
  
"So, what are you going to do? You'll just back out then?"  
  
"That's the thing... I want to back out, but at the same time, I don't... Not till I find out who it is..."  
  
Jirou gives Kouya a puzzled look and a shrug preceding his vague answer.  
  
They eventually reach the school campus. Kouya and Jirou part ways near the entrance, for it was still early, and he had the usual baseball practice to attend first. Since nothing else really caught his fancy as much as Gear Fighting, Kouya did not sign up for any club in school. So in the mornings, he just sat in his desk, waiting for the first class to start. Now, he couldn't wait for it all to end. His patience was thinning way before it should...  
  
"I want to get to the bottom of this once and for all..." He thought to himself repeatedly.  
  
The duration of class almost felt like a blur. Before he knew it, it was already a quarter to 4. Seeing that it was almost time, Kouya ran like crazy to the school exit, stopping only to change to his outdoor shoes. Afterwards, he kept on running.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru was also rushing while making several calls with her recently acquired mobile phone. She informed everyone: Jirou, Kuroudo, Kyosuke, and even Takeshi, to come to the clubhouse immediately. She also let Lilika in on the situation even if she was not able to go. As a force of habit, Kaoru always gave Lilika some updates on the daily goings-on in the Tobita Club, especially the challenge match-ups that Kouya constantly took part in.  
  
Kouya was the first to arrive. He rested a bit to catch his breath, and proceeded to open the door. The clubhouse was dark like yesterday, and it seemed to him that no one was there yet.  
  
He was wrong. Very, very wrong.  
  
Inside the arena, there was a shadow standing on the left shoot-in point. This shadow was somewhat petite, exuding an aura of gracefulness that unnerved Kouya yet again.  
  
"It's been a long time, Kouya," said a familiar voice.  
  
Kouya could not believe his ears. Suddenly, he knew... "No... It can't be... my challenger is..."  
  
As if on cue, all of the lights suddenly went on. Kouya was face to face with his challenger, whom he last seen watching him among the crowds in the Crush Gear World Cup Finals...  
  
It was none other than Fuuko, Kouya's old classmate and good friend back in 6th grade. With her was her older brother Shingo, who first taught Kouya how it is to have heart in anything he does... especially towards Gear Fighting.  
  
"Hi there, Kouya..." Shingo greets him with a wink and a thumbs-up. "how have you been?"  
  
~CHAPTER 2 END~ 


	3. SHOCK! I LOST!

DAI SANSHOO: GAAAN!! MAKECHAUTA!!!  
  
Kouya Marino was still in shock.  
  
As far as he can remember, Fuuko hardly showed ANY sort of interest in Gear Fighting. Only her father and brother were involved with it somewhat, but Fuuko? None whatsoever, or so he thought...  
  
He finally got to ask the question that was running through his head:  
  
"S-s-since when did you get into Gear Fighting, Fuuko?" Kouya inquired skeptically.  
  
"Oh, about a few months after you got you got the World Cup championship..." was Fuuko's no-nonsense reply. "I noticed that there were really very few girls in the Gear Fighting platform, and since you got to where you are now because of your hard work, I thought I'd give it a shot too..."  
  
"And she got pretty good at it, I might add..." Shingo interrupts. "When we moved to Kawasaki, she met some girls in her class in Junior High who were also interested in Crush Gear to the point of fanaticism. They later formed a group, which they christened the 'Amai na Densetsu Gumi', or the Sweet Legends Team."  
  
"So far, we've been winning several tournaments in the Kawasaki Area..." Fuuko continues. "When the next Asian Cup rolls around three years from now, it'll be a cinch to get in!!!"  
  
Kouya is befuddled. "How come I've never heard of this Sweet Legends Team?"  
  
"Our website is still under construction..." Fuuko responds with a smile. She then points to her brother. "Aniki is doing everything he can to promote our team, but despite the fact that we're pretty active in tournaments, the rest of the Gear Fighting community doesn't expect much from us. That's why we were never featured in any magazine articles whatsoever."  
  
"Anyway..." Fuuko adds. "I want to know if I'm really Asian Cup material, and the best way to do that is to match wits with you, Kouya... that, and... um... I really wanted to see you again."  
  
Kouya cannot help but blush. "Oh... um... uh... well then, I'll prep up my Garuda Phoenix and be on with it... just give me a sec..."  
  
Kouya digs into his Gear Carrying case and brings out his Garuda Phoenix, fiddles with it a bit, then ascends the shoot-in point opposite Fuuko. He still could not believe it: Fuuko was now into Crush Gear? He wonders if he should go easy on her a bit...  
  
Then, as if reading his mind, Fuuko calls out to him: "Don't hold back on my account, Kouya... I can hold my own in any Gear Fight... I'll really be disappointed if you lose on purpose..." She ends saying this with a wink.  
  
Shingo proceeds to the middle part of the arena. "I'll act as the referee here... We'll have best two out of three rounds, and each round will last three minutes… ring out spells instant loss... Gear Fighters, set up..."  
  
Kouya's mind was racing with conflict. Despite the fact that Fuuko had told him not to hold back in the match, he really wanted to... "Perhaps this was the reason why this is so awkward..." Kouya thought to himself. Nonetheless, he sets up for a normal release...  
  
On the other side, Fuuko positioned her Gear in her left hand and readied for a rather peculiar release... Her right hand was on her hip, while her left hand was raised beside her head, almost as if she was waving...   
  
Finally, after a few tense moments, Shingo signals the start of the first round.  
  
"...Ready... GO!!!"  
  
The buzzer sounds, and the timer starts, counting the first few seconds. Kouya and Fuuko threw their respective Gears in the arena at almost the exact same time.  
  
"GARUDA PHOENIX!!!"   
  
"STRIDING UNISUS!!"  
  
Kouya, caught off guard, dropped on the floor. "Wha-what kind of name is that?"  
  
"You like it?" Fuuko asks, rather amused at Kouya's odd reaction. "I named it after two of my favorite mythical beasts… the Unicorn and Pegasus. "  
  
"Uh... I see..." mutters a freaked out Kouya.  
  
The two gears circle each other. Because Kouya acted rather hesitantly, the Garuda Phoenix did the same. Both Gears size each other up, moving around the center of the arena at half speed. None of them seemed to take the initiative to attack. The whole thing was comparable to a dance...  
  
As all this is going on, Fuuko continues with her team's etymological origins...  
  
"Our team was called as such because aside from being a team composed of cute little girls, we're also big fans of mythology... All of our Gears are named after wondrous creatures of myth, and since I was the standout among the group, I was allowed to represent two creatures rolled into one. Allow me to show you why... STRIDING UNISUS, ATTACK!!"  
  
In response to the sudden command, Fuuko's gear suddenly charged towards the Garuda Phoenix. Because of the lack of stability brought about by constantly moving in a circular fashion, it was bumped out of the arena with the greatest of ease. The Garuda Pheonix landed on the outside perimeter overturned, it's motor gradually dying down until it finally stops after a few painful seconds…  
  
Kouya could not believe his eyes. He never had a chance to act. It was all a blur.  
  
"Uh... I... I... don't believe it..."  
  
"Ring out!!" Shingo cries, raising his hand. "Winner: Fuuko!!"  
  
At that very same moment, Kaoru burst into the door, with everyone else in tow. They were all surprised to find Fuuko, of all people, in the arena, but not half as surprised as Kouya was when he got beaten without a fight... like some inexperienced greenhorn.  
  
  
  
The first round was over, and Kouya had lost. The counter displayed 2:53.66, which means that it only took her approximately 7 seconds to beat him.  
  
"This can't be happening…"Kouya thought to himself. He could not take it… As he looked at Fuuko, there was a noticeable change in her body language, especially in her eyes. He had to face reality: This was no longer the Fuuko he once knew.  
  
She was now an up-and-coming Gear fighter, and she just won a round against the current champion.  
  
"Tee hee..." giggles an amused Fuuko. "I told you not to go easy on me... Don't say I didn't warn you..."  
  
Kyosuke, who was behind the newly arrived audience, adjusts his glasses and gives a no-nonsense quip: "As usual, Kouya made himself look bad... remember when he fought with that girl's brother?"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!" Kouya calls from the arena, rattling Kyosuke and making him lose his train of thought.  
  
Takeshi, who was unfamiliar with the situation, cannot help but shrug. Kuroudo silently concurs with Kyosuke's statement, and Jirou tries to give Kouya a bit of a morale boost.  
  
"Come on, Kouya!! That was just a lucky shot!! You'll surely get her in the next round!!"  
  
Kouya himself was beginning to have doubts... the situation is pretty grim, considering that he never even got to act in the previous round. If that happens again... it's all over.  
  
"Can I really win this...?"  
  
~CHAPTER 3 END~ 


End file.
